1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device management and data synchronization techniques, and particularly, to a device management system and a device management command scheduling method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, Device Management (DM) techniques relate to performing specific processing commands by a client as soon as a particular processing command is received from a server.
In such a DM technique, a DM server instructs a processing command to a DM client, and the DM client immediately performs the corresponding command. Afterwards, the DM client performs a report procedure regarding the results in performing those commands.
In addition, the DM server requests the DM client to vary, update, and delete a specific function. If the DM client is currently in a state that it can not perform the request from the DM server, a DM session for checking the state (status) of the DM client should be periodically generated and/or inquired by the DM server, and the issues and problems related thereto should be considered. Therefore, in the related art DM method, procedures for allowing the DM server to performs commands of the DM server at a desired time point, status, and have not been proposed thus far.
Additionally, in the related art, because the DM client must immediately perform the DM command (sent by the DM server upon opening (starting) a DM session) during the DM session, such DM command cannot be performed outside (after) the DM session upon considering the internal state of the device or upon occurrence of various events, and cannot be performed at particular desired times or situations. These related art restrictions not only increased the costs involved in performing state diagnosis procedures for the device, but also, effective diagnosis and effective problem solving that could be achieved by appropriate measures upon detecting problems before they may occur were impossible to perform. Also, these related art restrictions always required new DM sessions for performing DM commands, and thus, undesirably high device management costs had to be tolerated.